Embodiments of the present invention relate to analyzing and presenting a set of data, and more specifically to providing an interactive dendrogram representing the set of data.
Sequential data, i.e., a dataset including sequential information, can represent a variety of different types of data. For example, such a dataset can include product purchases after other purchases, web page requests after other page requests, regions of a document or application viewed after other regions are viewed, etc. The sequence can represent a path, i.e., a sequence of two or more points connected in a particular order.
Analysis of paths is performed in various different fields or domains. For example, in eye tracking analysis, scanpaths representing users' eye movements while viewing a scene may be analyzed to determine high-level scanning strategies. The scanning strategies determined from such an analysis may be used to improve product designs. For example, by studying scanpaths for users viewing a web page, common viewing trends may be determined and used to improve the web page layout. Various other types of analyses on paths may be performed in other fields. Accordingly, new and improved techniques are always desirable for analyzing and presenting data that can provide insight into characteristics of the data and that facilitate comparisons of the data.